The Crooked Path
by shallowswan
Summary: While fleeing in fear an exiled and naïve Time Child happens into Asgard and becomes the fixation of Loki's possessive affections. She knows she must fight for her freedom, yet finds herself yearning to tread the crooked path and learn exactly what grim and glorious fate awaits her. Doctor in later chapters. Loki/OC.
1. 1: Dancing in the Rip Tide

**The Crooked Path**

Sarah's Ramble: _As of late I have been reading and watching everything Thor I can get my paws on...and doing the same with Doctor Who. Here are the results of when the two clash. I am likely not religiously following canon on either Dr. Who or the Thor comics/movies, but I am striving to follow the basic rules. However, I am taking a little bit of everything to formulate my version of Loki and thus taking bits from the comics, myths and movies. I enjoy his evil in the comics, his charm in the movies and slyness in the myths. So...enjoy. :) _

**Chapter One: Dancing In The Rip Tide**

_"My first thought was, he lied with every word..."_

_"What else should he be set for, with his staff? What, save to waylay with his lies, ensnare all travelers who might find him posted there." - Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came, Robert Browning. _

* * *

It would be silly for me to say that at this point in time I'd never encountered anywhere quite as beautiful as this. The sentence drips of falsehood, because I am Gallfreyian after all. Time has no linear flow, no set events for me to live my life around. Time didn't flow, it rushed thought the whole of space and existence, sweeping the mortals off their feet and drowning them in its weight. And the immortals, the beings that for a moment survived its ceaseless ebb and flow, merely claw towards surface and watch existence begin and end in the blink of an eye.

And that was me, a Gallifreyian lady...no...little more than a child, wading through the universal ocean of time. Seeking out something to capture my attention. Once in a great while the incessant waves of time might tug at my ankles, whisper for me to plunge deeper into its flow, explore its mysteries.

But I resisted. I kept traveling, flitting through history, planets, galaxies and dimensions without ever falling victim to the tide. I'd stay long enough to merely experience the possibilities before me, than abandon them in search of something far more lovely. If I stayed long enough the pain would follow.

And for the present moment, as I perceived the concept of "present", this lovely realm excited me quite nicely.

My TARDIS seemed unable to configure what year or era this land was using to mark its passage of time, but he'd identified this world as Asgard. It was merely the grandest of nine interconnecting worlds, a rare realm with the technogly to bridge the gaps between other worlds.

Asgard had all the beauty of Gallifrey, my home planet, with none of its harsh edge. The heat wasn't oppressive here. The sky never burned orange because only one relatively dim silver sun shone in the sky. I estimated that Asgard was fifth from its parent sun. The leaves weren't silver here...rather they where the most striking shade of emerald that I'd sworn they were true emeralds at first sight. The golden apple I currently had my eye on was only one example of the gold that glittered everywhere within this kingdom. Even the streets were paved with it, and only two miles away glittered a castle suspended in the sky that appeared constructed of solid gold. Nothing was burnt and glaring like on Gallifrey, here things were soft and elegant.

I leaned up onto tips of my stiletto heels, I tugged at the golden apple hanging low from the emerald bough but the apple refused to give. Frustrated I tugged again and again...now the tree was fighting back, its leaves seemed to claw at my face and its twigs stung at my fingers.

"Well damn...you wanna do this the hard way then?" I growled, flipping back my blonde hair. I'd been in Asgard for three days, largely in disguise. But even when I wasn't trying to remain undetected it seemed I passed quite well for an Asgardian. Here most women were blonde, and strikingly beautiful. And these eyes are no immune to the beauty within my form. In this universe it was far for beneficial to adhere to a beautiful form, than a raw undisguised form. Still, it mattered not if I blended in this idyllic land. I would allow myself only one more night here before I would leave. I never stayed for more than a few days in any world, after all I traveled alone for the most part. I couldn't risk allowing any other within the TARDIS. If I showed any other my existence, than they would desperately try to bind themselves within it. I was seeking my purpose, my reason for existence, not an companion.

I pulled my sonic wand out from my leather and lace corset. The sonic screwdriver was a primitive tool compared to some of what Gallifreyan technology was capable of, but some the greatest Time Lords swore by it. It could unlock and lock most any door, operate and hack computers, perform medical scans, remotely control most anything robotic and track alien lifeforms. I'd adopted the tool but modified it to my own taste. In my travels I'd become quite adept at magic. The magical wand I'd learned the majority of my power was now dissembled, and infused within the sonic screwdriver. For aesthetic reasons I'd added a length of the yew wand to the end of the sonic screwdriver, and replaced the bulb with a large shard of polished quartz. This modified model was more than capable of doubling as a killing weapon.

To activate its power I had only to wave the wand. There was a squeal of sonic power, and sure enough the apple fell into my waiting hands. I smiled at my accomplishment and sank down against the silver trunk of the apple tree and bit into the golden apples of immortality. The taste was a rich flood of strawberry, pomegranate, apple and cherry, and the flesh was a rich blood red. Instantly a wave of bliss flooded my body, so much that I slumped against the tree and moaned aloud in unabashed ecstasy. I'd never tasted anything as divine and sinful as this apple. I savaged into the next bite and near devoured the whole of the rapturous fruit, and again moaning as if I'd just reached orgasm, even my legs felt weak and the center between my thighs hot and wet.

But I had no time to relish another bite. The sound of thunderous footsteps was growing from behind me, and approaching fast. I tossed the apple blindly away, and grabbed my TARDIS, which currently hung at my waist in the form of a drinking horn. But I was frozen still when a immense form suddenly materialized before me, holding my half devoured apple in one of his spindly black nailed hands.

The man standing before more glowed with such beautiful features that it caused both of my hearts to skip erratically. This Asegardian was far different than the others I'd encountered. He was sheathed in green and black leather, with elaborate gold armor shielding his chest, shoulders, arms and legs, but his most impressive choice in armor lay in his golden helm. It was armored with two, immense horns which curled backward, and glittered even brighter than the castle in the air. However the features beneath that stunning helm were equality breathtaking. A pale face, with high cheek bones, thin lips and stunning emerald eyes stared back at me. Sleek raven black hair tumbled down past his shoulders, and in his hand he clasped an immense golden staff with a blue sapphire suspended in its tip, identifying him instantly as a magician.

But I couldn't place him. I'd read

'] of the world of Asgard...in fact I'd read volumes. But in my 90 years of life, I'd read a great deal of books. I had most of the Library of Alexandria in my TARDIS. I couldn't remember every detail. I am a Time Child...not a genius. A few names flashed before my mind. Thor. Odin. Borr. Tyr. Heimdall...none of the them matched the description of this Asgaridian.

"Kneel before me." the man said in a low, kingly voice.

"I will not! Tell me who you are. Your not the king of Asgard! I am a stranger to this land, but I am no fool!" I replied defiantly. The King of Asgard was Odin, I knew that much from the mythology books. He presented himself as an ancient and wise, bearded God with a missing eye, and perhaps a golden spear and two ravens at his shoulders. The legends spoke of Odin as humble and certainly not a king to demand the loyalty of a harmless stranger.

I'd expected the man to seethe in anger, however his face changed completely and broke into a wide smile. He laughed almost boyishly, and tossed the apple back to me.

"Only joking. I am Loki, prince of Asgard. And you have no need to kneel before me just yet. In fact, a Gallifreyan has no need to kneel before me at all. Of course, your always welcome to, even if you are not my royal subject."

"Loki?" I repeated in shock. I did indeed know that name. Loki, the god of tricks, deception and sometimes even just plain evil. Loki, a Frost Giant who for the most part was accepted into the Aesir for his power, but generally loathed and ill tolerated by the Gods because of his cunning and manipulative ways. I supposed I'd lucked out in refusing to kneel before him. I'd shown I wouldn't be manipulated so easily.

But none of the legends told of Loki being so beautiful. I'd enjoyed reading of this gods antics, but for some reason I'd never quite envisioned his appearance. One story spoke of him as red headed and ugly. This man most certainly didn't look like a Frost Giant, although I'd yet to meet one in my travels.

"Indeed, why? Do you know that name Time Child?" he responded, stepping closer to me.

"Never mind that. How do you know I am Gallifreyan?" I demanded in turn, unwillingly to back down despite the hypnotic pull of those unblinking green eyes.

"Well it's quite simple. I spend quite a bit of time in Midgard, more than any other of the Aesir as fact and I blend in effortlessly. Gallifreyans tend to frequent Earth...something of it reminds them of their home, their people. As a result they tend to adopt Midgardian fashion. The outfit your wearing; the pocket watches converted into jewelry, the use of leather and corsets, and fishnet stockings, and the bronze goggles in your hair... it's all typical of what what the humans are calling Steampunk it is impossible for a mortal to stray into Idun's gardens, but a Gallifreyan wouldn't have a bit of resistance. As for your age, well Time Child, your not the first to seek these apples in hopes of staving off a regeneration. Typically their first regeneration. They fear the face that might result from it."

I looked down at my outfit and suddenly burned in shame. It indeed exposed me as an outsider. There was no true meaning behind the style, as ironic as it maybe to find a Time Lady dressed in clocks and gears. In truth I'd never meant for anyone to see it. I'd just woke feeling like steam punk would be fitting today.

I nodded, "Yes...your correct. I am Malinda, the Serpent of Gallifrey."

Loki cocked his head and smiled once again. "Malinda, English for "sweet serpent" or Gallifreyan for " shapeshifter". A very promising name Time Child."

"Thank you." I responded, still feeling dumbstruck, and the poignancy of this moment was quite undeniable. For days I'd merely been wading about in the ocean of time fabric surrounding Asgard. Now, with the appearance of this God, I was being pulled into a vicious rip tide. But I could not decide if I should struggle to free myself, or simply relax and let things flow onward from here. After all...what if somewhere beyond the shores of this world lay a meaning? A purpose for me? A reason for my existence? After all that was all I'd ever wanted from my travels.

"Malinda the Serpent, I do have one question for you. How is it that you have managed to purloin that golden apple? Idun patrols these groves fiercely, but even if one manages to sneak past these apples are denied to those she does not hold in her favor. Judging from your attempt at escape you are not familiar with her. Even I cannot partake of these apples at the moment. " Loki prompted kindly enough, and the more I regarded that kind, smiling face the more compelled I felt to obey.

"Well, it was simple really. I've been in my second form all day, curled in the trees waiting for her to retire. Eventually a dark haired god who seemed to take pride in his good looks paid her a visit. I believe it was Balder. She picked him an apple, he squeezed her tit, and she giggled and pulled him inside her house. I waited a bit, and when they failed to return I took an apple in this manner." I withdrew my sonic wand from my corset and waved it an apple above my head. It snapped from its branch and fell into my waiting in hands. Than I handed the golden apple to Loki, not entirely sure why I did so. Perhaps it was because I sensed his plight, and aimed to at least earn the smile of such a charming face.

But instead of a smile the gleaming God surged forward, pulled me into his embrace and kissed me boldly yet briefly on the lips. "You have my thanks, milady! I've had desperate need of these apples." He released me as though he thought nothing of the kiss, and devoured the apple with a ravenous hunger.

Much to my shock he to made moans akin to orgasm as he consumed the apple, his wild eyes did not close however, they bore into mine. I was quite powerless to look away. And I was still startled from that kiss. It most certainly didn't offend me, in fact my hearts were still racing, but had his lips really been that cold? In the brief instant the kiss lasted those lips felt like ice shards against mine.I had to feel them again, suddenly it seemed the very purpose of my existence was to feel them once again, but perhaps that was just the rip tide speaking.

"Loki, if you want you can have the last of my apple. I dont really need it all. I just wanted a little more time like this before I had to change. But I will need another kiss in return." I challenged in my most tempting voice.

" I would be honored , milady." he grinned with a slight bow and took me again into his arms, but I didn't wait for his lips to return to mine, rather I sought them out. I felt chills coursing thought my body as I allowed his kiss to remain, and when he parted his lips and urged for me to do the same, I tasted ice. The feeling wasn't in any way unpleasant, but it did stun me enough to pull away...at least for the moment. I needed to summon my courage before I explored any further.

"Your lips are so cold. Your a Frost Giant aren't you?" I remarked trying to prove myself his equal, and guess his exact nature just as accurately as he'd guessed mine. It was one of the last cards in my hand. My Norse knowledge was quickly running dry. I seemed to recall something about him killing Balder, even something about Loki having a wife. Did either of those things apply now?

Loki paused as he lifted the apple to his lips, devoured a small chunk but showed no euphoric effects. "Does that offend you?"

"Of course not. I just haven't met a Frost Giant before, and I was trying to figure out why your kiss feels so different. Why should something I have never before experienced offend me?" I explained kindly.

"Your truly an outstanding one, milady. Certainly not Asgaridan. It's quite refreshing to speak to another intelligent being." He remarked, and again lifted the remains of the apple to his mouth.

However he was denied the final bite, suddenly a scream akin to a banshee cry keened out from behind us, "LOKI! What in the name of Hel are you doing here! " cried a stick figure of a blonde Goddess, running toward the two of us in fury. She didn't seem to notice that her tits where still hanging out of her dress, and there were streams of semen tricking down her thighs. "How in Niflheim did you get my apples!" She squealed, knocking the remains of fruit from his hand.

I wrenched away in disgust, and cast a glance toward Loki. He seemed to be stifling his laughter at Idun's less than graceful appearance. It looked as if she could use a few apples herself, her tits were noticeably sagging.

I decided in the spur of the moment to act bold...honestly something I rarely did in my travels. If you acted bold, you got caught up in the lives of others. But whats the harm in submitting to the tide of this world just once?

"Lady, please. You've got two things you should be shielding us from instead of apples."

She glanced down her chest, and with an enraged shriek rearranged her dress. " How DARE you! Who are you!"

"I am a traveler. Malinda the Serpent of Gallifrey. This prince, Loki has saved my life. I've been caught in Midgard, but he boldly slew the Daleks holding me hostage. Four of them in fact. However, in the battle he was wounded quite severely, so I decided to bring him here for healing. The apples yield themselves quite readily to me it seems. He's a hero." I lied, as slickly as effortlessly as I always did when the situation required it. But usually I was lying to slip by undetected. Here I was boldly defending another, who I didn't even know. However I did know that I wasn't ready to stop kissing those cold lips.

"Is...is this true?" said the Goddess, her face suddenly glowing with pride as she examined me, than cautiously Loki.

"See for yourself." he answered with pride, and pulled something from his belt and held it out for Idun to see. I saw nothing but a crooked length of oak wood, however the Goddess gasped and delicately took the branch into her hands.

"By the All Father...it's true...a Dalek eye stalk! Loki, this...this is wonderful! And

Linda... Oh what a lovely name for such beautiful young Time Child! Our trickster is a gallant hero! Come...I must show this to the All Father. I will return shortly!"

"It's Malinda..." I growled out, but the Goddess has already sauntered away, and disappeared back within her house.

Loki stepped closer to my side, that maddening smile still gracing his features. "Milady...your quite the effortless liar."

"Maybe...but how in the world did she think that stick was an Dalek eye stalk?" I questioned, thinking instantly of psychic paper, another useful tool that I was currently lacking.

"Thats simple enough...I have a particular knack for fact that you where able to see past that illusion...well...it makes you very appealing indeed, Time Child. Now enlighten me, why defend me? "

For the first time I saw a new spark in his eyes, a brighter one that simple humor or mischief. There's so much I don't know about time and the universe, but I know lust when I see it.

But my silver tongue now seemed forged of lead. I couldn't possibly think of another lie, and I held little doubt that he would see right though, so I retained my silence. In the next moment the Goddess reappeared with the pretty boy at her side, and what looked like even more semen on her thighs.

"I've sent word! Come Loki and Linda, we must go to Gladsheim, the All Father shall be so pleased to see you!"

Loki and I slowly followed the pair in silence, but we kept stealing heated glances to the other as discreetly as possible. My heart rhythm was still erratic. I didn't understand it. I am certainly no virginal wallflower. It wasn't hard to find a bed to share in the few days I stayed in worlds, but I'd never quite done this before. Performed such a lustful dance with a dangerous stranger. Instead of submitting to this rip tide, instead of fighting it, my only urge was to dance with it.

We were lead to a pair of vast wooden gates set within a white gleaming stone wall that stretched right into the clouds. Noting the awe on my face Loki held me back from the others and spoke, "It's because of me that we have that wall. It's the only known impenetrable stone barrier in the Virgo Supercluster, and it didn't cost the Aesir a single coin, I cheated the builder out of the deal." There was a great deal of pride in his voice.

Yet the sight of the lovely barrier sparked memory from deep within the dusty bookshelves of my mind. "Ah yes! I have read that story...you had to shape shift into a mare, seduce the masons horse and than birthed a 8 legged stallion in the end."

Finally shock suffused his mischievous face. "How did you...only the All Father knows of those details..."

"I didn't know. Midgardians did. It's a story I read in Midgardian books, I had no idea if it was true or not. I just stated what the story said happened. Judging from your reaction it was true. You have to hand it to them...humans are clever and resourceful."

"You...you just tricked me! You took a mere suspicion ; a shameful embarrassment to my existence and confirmed it!" he hissed out. Again I was awaiting rage, but his voice sounded merely dumbfounded. "You...your something truly unique, Time Child. It's rare that I am ever tricked, much less by a woman."

"Well, Sly One, I am full of surprises." But that was a lie. I was running out of tricks fast.

I had been so impressed with the size of these walls, I'd neglected to notice that outside of the gates stood a kingly figure with a long grey beard, and a black patch across his missing right eye. He wore only simple grey robes, but a magnificent crown was perched atop his snow white hair. As we approached he smiled kindly down from his mount, a gleaming storm grey stallion...with 8 perfectly formed legs.

I snorted as I suppressed laughter, and stole a glance at Loki, who face was deadpanned against his embarrassment.

Odin, climbed down from his horse, and Idun and Balder kneeled instantly before the king. Loki followed a moment later, his reluctance quite obvious, I however remained standing...not out of disrespect but simply because everyone else had kneeled before I had decided if I was supposed to or not.

However, the grey haired king did something quite unexpected. He smiled broadly, and bellowed, "By the well of Mimir! Its been ages since I have seen a Gallifreyan! Welcome to Asgard, Malinda the Serpent!" And he embraced me almost like a daughter. I squirmed uncomfortably, my own father never embraced me in such a manner, it was disconcerting to have a King do so. "Tell me, how is the Doctor?"

"The Doctor?" I repeated in surprise, but it shouldn't have come as much shock. The Doctor traveled far more extensively than I ever dared, of course he's met Odin. "Alas, I don't know. I haven't seen him since I was a child." And even that memory was hazy. I didn't even recall his face. Just the squeal of his sonic screwdriver, and of screaming in his embrace while the robotic shriek of "EXTERMINATE" assaulted my ears.

I shivered at the memory, and pulled my consciousness back to Asgard.

Idun and Balder rose but Loki remained on his knees, armored head bowed low in submission.

"Is what Idun telling me true? Has my son saved you from those loathsome metal horrors, Malinda?"

"Yes, Your highness. From four Daleks. I was helpless...I'd never before faced creatures such as them before, and they had me trapped within Midgard. But he destroyed each one. See?" I gestured to the wooden stick that Idun still held. She placed in Odin's hand, and judging from his horrified and slightly disgusted reaction he indeed saw it as a Dalek eye stalk.

In honesty I was astonished...I think I once read that Odin was all knowing. He'd given up his eye for all the knowledge in the world, at least thats what one of the myths said. Had he really been fooled by Loki's illusion?

His single eye than focused hard on his kneeling son, "Loki? How did you manage to defeat four Daleks?"

His elegant helm raised, but rather than meeting his fathers gaze, he locked onto mine instead. " Well Father, how I managed such power is still largely a mystery to me, but I am sure you aware that a man is capable of astonishing feats when it comes to love."

I snapped in horror at his words, yet I wasn't the only one that reacted in astonishment. Idun gave a girlish squeal of excitement, Balder's expression softened considerably while Odin's singular eye flooded with joy. "Your not in jest? You love this woman?"

"Yes." he answered silkily, not missing a moment...but what game he was trying to play was completely foreign to me. " However, this is the first mention she's heard of my desire. I have agreed only to escort her to her TARDIS, which is parked within the gates of Gladsheim. She aided me when I was wounded in the battle, so if I am in not permitted though the gates than at least allow her entrance. From there, she is free to choose her own path."

Odin stepped closer to Loki, "Rise, my son." He did so, and than Odin embraced Loki in another enthusiastic bear hug. "Welcome back to Asgard!"

"Do you mean it, Father? I can return?"

"Of course!" Odin thundered, giving him a kind hearted slap on the shoulder in a manner only a father could do. Except that Loki wasn't his son. They weren't even the same race, and Odin was well aware of this. He'd stolen Loki from the ruins of Jotunheim with his own hands. And yet it was apparent at least to me that Odin did indeed love the Frost Giant as a son. Never as an heir, but certainly as family. I felt a stab of rage...why had my father never looked at me with such fondness?

But the instant I expressed that thought, Odin again was embracing me in that overwhelming bear hug. "Malinda, your most welcome within the walls of Gladsheim. Please enjoy its glorious halls, and might I ask that you to ponder upon the possibly of staying here as my daughter!"

"Wait I..." I tried to protest, but Odin was thundering again.

"Tonight Gladsheim shall feast to celebrate my son's return to Asgard. Malinda, I must encourage you to attend the feast. Gallifreyans rarely experience the wealth of an Asgardian celebration."

"Yes..." Loki added gently, " Beyond those gates your free to choose your own path, but an Asgaridian feast it quite enjoyable. The mead flows as water, and the food is the most delectable in all the Nine Worlds."

I was in over my head now...stay another moment here in Asgard, sinking deeper and deeper into this vicious current? Was it really such a wise idea?

I bowed slightly to the king, "Thank you, your highness. I am honored, but for the moment I would like to return to my TARDIS. Prince Loki, please, escort me there." I said, and took his black nailed hand, more out impulse than anything else. Even his hand was almost as icy as his lips.

With a wave his hand Odin opened the immense gate for us. I couldn't help but to fall impressed by the gold that encased seemingly every spire, palace and wall of within the city of Gods. I wondered if the domination of gold within Asgard was to glorify the gods, or to help reflect the rather weak amount of sunlight. And I had to wonder exactly where it was they acquired all this wealth. I allowed Loki to guide me into one of the narrow alleyways branching off of the main road. Here there lay only a single, heavy wooden door and the street was paved in broken cobblestones.

He tapped the door with one of the points of his staff, and it swung instantly open. I found myself crossing into a small room which could have been a library, a laboratory or a ritual room, but wasn't wholly either. Rune stones were scattered across tables, candles and ritual herbs lay strewn about, books were piled in dusty chairs, and beakers and test tubes towered on several metal tables. Most everything was coating in a thick layer of dust, and cobwebs spanned across the corners of the room. I could only assume that before his exile this was where he'd come to study his trades.

He snapped the door shut, and tapped it again. I heard the click of a locking mechanism although I couldn't physically see one. "Women," he grinned, "Your certainly an exceptional one Time Child, but in the end they always fall victim to the plea of love. Did you honestly believe what I said? After all, I could see the horror in your eyes."

"That...it's a foul card to play Sly One. I know nothing of love, and care nothing for it. You just saw revulsion in my eyes." I answered back in defense, but the truth was far more sordid than that. Part of me had almost believed the lie...a portion of my mind had fabricated the scene...the nasal robotic scream of Daleks shrieking "EXTERMINATE!", a daring, last minute rescue from this gleaming prince, dazzling bolts of power from his staff reducing them to rubble. I'd even seen myself escorting him, weak and bloodied to Asgard. A wounded, beautiful God completely at my mercy.

"Nothing?" he near purred. "Nothing at all?"

"Yes." I answered in finality.

"Thats quite wise. Well, I only used those words because Asgardians are an even bigger fool for deeds performed out of love than women. The Aesir would have no choice but to allow me back if I claimed to have fallen into the thrall of love. And that reminds me...I told one other lie that you seemed to have overlooked."

I felt dread surge into my hearts, and I was quite powerless to defend myself as he suddenly pushed me flat against the wall, and placed each hand on the wall, trapping me there in that classic domestic abuse pose. "What are you..." I began in my most defensive, serpentine hiss but he silenced me with a now violent assault with his lips. The icy flesh crushed against mine, cold enough to cause me to gasp in shock. He used full advantage of that gasp to fully invade my mouth with his tongue, a twisting and probing icicle that I was quite unable to resist. I battled against it with my own, and felt my hands clawing into his dark hair, pulling him even closer. He returned his ravenous affections to just my lips, and began to trail down to my throat; and I submitted into gasps of jagged pleasure when he bit down onto my flesh over and over again. My knees almost collapsed in weakness.

He pulled deviously away, and to my confusion I saw that a golden chain was clinched in his teeth, a heart shaped locket with a tiny working clock embedded in the gold. My hands flew to my neck, stunned to find not only raw, bleeding wounds where his teeth had found me, but that he'd actually bitten off my necklace.

"Gi...give it back! I need that!" I railed in protest, after all it was my mothers locket. My only remaining memory of her, and the clock automatically reset to the correspond with the measure of time in any world, although here the hands were spinning about aimlessly.

"Going back to my lie...I told the All Father that your free to choose your path beyond the gates of Gladsheim. I regret to inform you, Malinda the Serpent that at this time you shall not leave this kingdom. It is my desire that you remain here, and now, I have your TARDIS, so you'll find escape quite impossible." he taunted, dangling the locket before my eyes.

Here I knew to feign rage, even thought I was inwardly braying with laughter. He'd thought that necklace was my TARDIS? " Fine...keep me here if it suits your pleasures. But if you hurt, abuse, manipulate, distress, or humiliate me in any way than I will tear you down, get you exiled for eternity, and fuck you over just for good measure."

" Understood." He nodded with that vicious smile again splitting his face. I decided I loathed that smile, and all the poisonous lies and corruption it represented...but more over I hated it because of how lovely in complemented those cruel features. With a gesture of his hand he mended the severed chain, and than placed it around his own neck. "I'll keep your TARDIS close, and within plain view, so you know you can trust me. (He seemed to miss my sarcastic scoff at this moment.) I shall tell the Aesir that you gifted me with this locket to me in return for my gallant rescue. Now, come with me." he stated and took my hand.

I couldn't help but to notice that now his flesh wasn't quite so frigid. Only a few degrees below the average 55 degree temperature of my own body. Maybe these kisses weren't all manipulation, perhaps them in combination with stealing away my freedom really did make his blood run hot with lust.

He pulled open the wooden door and lead me down to the main road. News of Loki's return, and his damsel in distress was already spreading thought the streets...and the Gods were already drunk as they surged forward to welcome Loki home with sloppy hugs and introduced themselves to me with lustful leers. The tense exchange between Loki and I couldn't have lasted more than 15 minutes...I'd never witnessed a whole society becoming plastered that quickly.

" Malinda," he whispered below the clamor of drunks. " at the very least I insist you stay the night. And I think you shall find the celebration quite interesting."

I only sighed in response, and reflected upon how much my heels where suddenly killing me. It was easier to focus on that insipid thought than to acknowledge the fathoms of trouble I was now drowning in.


	2. 2: Acceptance

**The Crooked Path**

_Authors Ramble: I just read Thor and Loki: Blood Brothers, and one of the things I loved was how ugly Loki was. I adore Tom Hiddleston, but this version of Loki will have all but the most loyal fan girls running and hiding. I saw the ugly Loki as bringing infinite depth to his character, and decided I wanted to keep that version around. Besides, it's only natural to see more than one face of a Trickster. _

**Chapter Two: Acceptance**

_"I looked into your eyes and saw a world that does not exist. I looked into your eyes and saw a world that I wish I was in." - Touched, VAST_

* * *

Three nights ago would have found me crouching on a narrow sandbar the tide neglected beneath the Santa Monica pier; just another filthy, homeless transient like so many others that swarmed the Midgardian land of California. It was little wonder that the Time Child didn't recognize me from beneath the famous walkway. By then I'd given up trying to assume a form, appearance and lifestyle that the Midgardians might respect; with my tangled red locks, unkept beard, stained teeth and tattered clothing I blended in only with the other exiles that society preferred to avert their eyes from.

I was no stranger to banishment and exile from Asgard, by now I could only assume that I would spend the rest of my immortality gaining and losing favor of the Aesir. I could accept that, what troubled me was the knowledge that I could never overcome them. I would forever be trampled upon by my boorish half brother, overlooked by the All Father, denied the throne whether I received it through blood right, trickery or war. Failure and solitude haunted me, it was as true now as it was the day Odin snatched me from the frozen wastes of Jotunheim. It was more than enough for me to desire sinking into the the lowest form of existence. Being a single celled organism was far more desirable than this.

Like the other exiles, I turned to drink and street drugs in hopes of alleviating the gnawing agony of continued failure. This particular night my body was reeling with the euphoric and tortuous after effects of enough heroin to kill ten mortals, and it still wasn't enough to suppress the twisting rage within me. I tried to quell it further with a large can of the swill that passed for beer in this world. My body felt heavy, useless and numb, my thoughts slower and senseless...but the hatred still burned within my center, the only spark of warmth I knew.

Than a figure appeared in the corner of the my clouded vision. A lone female walked bare foot out into the sand, her eyes craned toward the heavens and smiling as she drank in the sight of the moon and the stars scattered across the black heavens. Beyond the glitter of Santa Monica's neon and LED lights, the sea was as black as the void between the stars, with only flashes of turbulent white waves to break the void. I watched her inhaling the salty breeze, savoring it as if it were the most enchanting aroma in the Nine Worlds.

The female didn't show the least amount of fear as she faced the emptiness, letting the breeze tear at her black sundress and dance through her lovely curls of long blonde hair. Than, with a soft tinkling of laughter she slid the the thin straps of her dress off her white shoulders, and let it fall. Beneath she wore a simple black two piece that was quite dazzling on her slender body. Slender, but like bony like the current Midgardian fashion. Her breasts and hips were quite well rounded, a form perfect for bearing sons. A golden necklace glittered at her throat, and my senses were drawn to that glitter of jewelry as thought it must have some sort of power. She pulled her cellphone out from her cleavage, laid it gently down on her dress. She than tore directly towards the surf. When her flesh touched the icy waters her laughter only welled higher, as the first powerful wave approached the shore she only held her arms out and run directly into its swell. Another wave rolled in, far taller than the last, and it crashed relentlessly over the woman before the first had even released her and sent her crashing into the sand. Gasping, still giggling she fought to stand, sank beneath the torrent of water and clawed her way back to the surface.

"What? Is that all you have for me Pacific? Pathetic!" she cried and at last managed to stand. Another swell approached, twice as high as any of the previous. Now the girl ran eagerly through the water, and leapt directly into the barrel of the wave. She disappeared beneath the foam, and her laughter was cut off by the unending hiss of the ocean.

Only then did I realize I'd pulled myself into a weak sitting position, that I was straining these pathetic mortal eyes for a glimpse of her. This wasn't normal behavior for a Midgardian woman, after all I'd spend the last 48 hours wedged in this forgotten corner watching them squeal as the water touched their pedicured feet, and moan about the sand clinging to their skin. And they never came alone, they only dared to face the ocean in throngs that basked in sunlight or while clasping the hands of their lovers.

When a thin gasp of laughter sounded above the waves, and I witnessed a flash of blonde locks twisting in the water. She appeared to be swimming deeper and deeper into the breakers. About 15 feet away from her a wave was climbing high and higher, and the woman didn't pause for a second. I saw her body being drawn into its arms, and than nothing else but black water. Did this mortal girl have a death wish? There was an untold amount of danger for a mortal in the ocean at night, did she not fear a rip tide might snatch away her laughing freedom?

I kept vigil as best as these eyes could, straining my fuzzy mind for some trace of her laughter. The cloud of drugs thrumming through my body made it quite oppressive work. Minutes passed in utter silence, I even forgot the brown paper bag in my hand. When a form moved, and suddenly stood upright directly in front of me I actually shrieked in surprise, and sounded none to masculine as I did so.

The woman stood, weakly grasping the barnacle laden pier for support and breathed in hard, exhausted gasps. Some of the electric lights from the city behind me caught her face, and haloed features that could well have been Asgardian in nature. Almond shaped dark eyes with slender brows, high delicate cheekbones and full, soft lips. Instantly I desired those luscious red lips, and cursed this hideous form, but my Asgardian form would bring me no advantage. I'd lost that youthful face long ago.

"S...sorry!" the woman gasped, "I didn't mean to intrude...forgot all about how strong the current can be..."

I expected her flee when she regarded my depraved state, but she didn't. She sat down in the the filth strewn crawlspace the tides neglected, and regarded me curiously. "Say...can we share?" she said, gesturing to my disgusting beer badly hidden in a paper bag.

"Take it." I said, handing it to her. The mere sight of this unusual woman had provided me with a sensation unlike any the street drugs and alcohol had provided. I couldn't even recall the hatred that pushed me to this forsaken place as I regarded her lovely visage. She didn't even seem to care as I drank her in unabashedly, and showed no revulsion at my appearance and half lucid state.

"I suppose its lost all magic for you stranger, but I cannot get enough of the ocean. All the oceans, oceans you can't fathom. I want to see them all." she said again staring back at the waves. "And they are twice as lovely at night. I can't resist."

"You seem unaware of the dangers that lurk beneath the beauty, miss." I rasped in this degenerate voice.

"I am not. There are currents, boulders, rip tides, and massive waves I cannot possibly bear, and reef barriers...but what is life worth if you don't risk the pain? Besides...I am not going in very deep. I saw you watching over me. That's very kind." she replied, black eyes still locked on the sea. If only I could have those eyes regard me with the same wonder.

In silence she finished my beer, and turned slightly to face me more directly. I couldn't help the lust that suffused my loins, the overwhelming compulsion to grasp her, pin her down and take her as my own...but I refused the impulse vehelmently. After all, she regarded me with different eyes than the rest of the Midgardians.

"In a sense i am homeless to." she continued, "Thats why I am sitting here with you. I know I can trust you, you had your chance to attack me, and do what you wish. But you didn't."

I shook my head, "You have no idea what you speak of, miss. You don't know the things I've done."

"Well, yes. I don't. But maybe you've learned your lesson. But how did you end up here...forgotten with nowhere left to go but this sad little crawlspace?" she inquired kindly enough.

" I have been exiled from my home, and have no meaning but to wonder and cause discord. If you break enough ties, tell enough lies than you end up here, like me. Without a soul to rely upon, nothing to shed a tear for you." I explained bitterly.

Yet her cheerful demeanor refused to be broken. " Well what a coincidence, I have been exiled as well. For many years now. Best thing that ever happened to me."

She again did something wholly unexpected, and reached out and lightly touched the back of my grime encrusted hand. "There is beauty and meaning all around you, stranger. And I can see both in you as we speak. If you choose to wander, than do with your head high."

I could say nothing as I marveled in astonishment, what sort of trickery was this? What was she trying to prove or gain from this chance encounter?

But as suddenly as she appeared she rose, and clamored back down onto the beach, and ran back towards her dress and cellphone. She dressed, cast one more glance towards me, and came rushing back to me and peered back into the shadows. She dipped her hands into the a small pocket in her dress and thrust a crumbled hundred dollar American bill into my hands. "Here. I have nowhere that is my own, but I am not without means. Thank you for your kindness, buy whatever helps take the pain away."

"I cannot accept..." but before I could refuse she turned and ran back into the darkness. I heard her feet clamoring onto the peer, and pattering swiftly away. I was left to stare at the currency in my hand. I was no stranger to begging...yet I'd asked this woman of nothing. I'd entertained thoughts of raping her...and she'd given me a large amount of money for nothing more than a few seconds of company. I hadn't even asked her name.

Suddenly a curious sound flooded the night, strong enough even to pierce through my addled brain. A slow, whooshing and warbling sound. A sound as ancient as time itself self, a sound able to pierce through the very fabric of time. A TARDIS engine. And everything she had said...talk of countless oceans, of wandering aimlessly but not without means, and of exile came falling into place. I whipped around and pulled off a mass of stinking rags that was serving as my pillow, beneath it gleamed my golden staff. For the first time in weeks the jewel was faintly glowing, a reflection of the power I possessed within me.

Once I touched the staff, my form changed instantly into my Asgardian visage but I didn't pay it much attention. The ancient sound had faded, but I was undaunted as I stumbled drunkly onto the sand and up onto the pier. My clouded mind protested with the effort to surge forward, but the compulsion to follow her...to _possesses_ her was far more enthralling than any of these Midgardian drugs.

The jewel within my staff began to flicker rapidly, a indicator of strong otherworldly energy, and forcing myself to shuffle onward, I followed the trace of the energy. If I was quick enough, I might be able to capture that residual energy generated by the TARDIS' engine, latch onto the mending tear in the space time fabric, and follow her pathway. Amazingly none of the stray humans seemed to bat an eyelash as they witnessed a beastly man in a golden horned helm, walking with the ungainly legs of a new born calf and wildly waving a staff about. Perhaps the land of California offered far stranger sights.

My staff than began to glow with a steady, gleaming light, and indicator that I'd fixated upon the hole in the fabric. I pulled myself upright, and rammed the staff down onto the boards. The pier and its garish lights were swallowed into blackness.

* * *

Even now as I walked thought the golden streets with her clasping my hand, I was disbelieving of her presence. Malinda, the Serpent. Three days ago she'd been merely a stranger who'd shown me kindness and companionship...something I never received at home. Perhaps it was due to that fleeting act of kindness that led my thoughts to become fixated upon her. I couldn't recall exactly when it was that I first desired to take her as my wife, but now it felt as though my very survival was fixated upon doing so. A woman of such radiance, beauty and wit must belong to Loki. That was an absolute certainty. Somehow I would have her as mine.

I stopped when we reached the hall of Gladsheim, a series of glowing spires suspended within the sky. This anti gravity architecture was actually quite new within Asgard, the product of myself urging the Aesir to expanding our minds beyond the nine words and learn alien technology. Malinda regarded the hall with an expression of wonder, and it pleased me to see that wonders of Asgard were enough to earn the appreciation of a Time Lady.

"Are you ready to met the highest Gods of Asgard Malinda the Serpent?"

She nodded, " Hope they aren't as unpredictable as you."

I drank her in again, a sight as saccharine as mead. The bites I'd inflected upon her neck were already turning vivid purple and red, haloing her beauty even further. "You'll soon see. You look quite gorgeous, but might I add a slight alteration?" I took the goggles from her hair, and tapped it lightly with my staff. There was a brief flash of light as the form changed within my hands. In place of a cheap costume accessory laid a bright golden crown, with a emerald within its center, and two small silver serpents curling backwards over the top.

Malinda gasped as she touched her new treasure, a distinctive feminine giddiness filling her features, "Woah! Oh...oh my,I've never been given anything like this before..." she touched the serpents curled over the top. "Looks an awful lot like your helmet though. I am in no position to wear a crown like this. I am not your Queen and have no intention of becoming so."

"I didn't purpose such a thing. It would be in your best interest to wear that crown...and in mine. Call it a test if you wish. I wish to see if any other Gods acknowledge the meaning of the marks upon your neck and the crown in your hair. You can do what you will with it afterwards...the metal is no illusion, I've completely altered the molecular structure."

She sighed and slowly adorned the crown, "You are to powerful for my tastes Loki, far to powerful. Thats not right...that was just plastic, and leather. It was never meant to be gold."

When we entered the gates of Gladsheim's glorious dining and drinking hall, Malinda doubled over with laughter, so much that she seemed to forget her cautiousness of me. "This...this is brilliant! You did this, didn't you?" she gasped, gesturing to the halls decor.

Cheap plastic banners hung across the rafters reading messages like "Happy Birthday" and "It's a Boy!", and even "Happy 420!" . The cloth covering the grand table was nothing more than thin paper emblazoned with images of Spongebob, the talking sponge popular with Midgard children, and the food rested on tattered paper plates with faded images of Iron Man, Spiderman or Captain America; celebrity hero figures the mortals were worshiping as their newest gods. The Aesir had no idea they were celebrating with such childish wares; I'd charmed them all to believing they were gifts of the finest gold and silver. They believed the banners were golden boughs of ivy, the plates forged in Svartalfheim and so on. It amazed me that even after ten years of exile by Midgardian time they were still using the gifts I'd given them, although not quite as amazing as the fact that Malinda still wasn't fooled.

"Your perceptions are quite amazing, yes, this is my doing."

"Your a mystery to me. But you make me laugh. I could get used to that." she commented vaguely.

"What? " I pressed, grasping at that sentence.

But she didn't acknowledge her words any further. Odin was gesturing for us to join him at the head of the table. Already the Gods and Goddesses were gorging and drowning themselves in food and drink, and I took note of the way the Gods grinned as they surveyed Malinda's scantly clad body and the Goddess shot venomous expressions at her, and murmured about her imagined flaws amongst themselves. She seemed to shrink into herself, willing to disappear and she grasped my hand tighter than Id ever before recalled.

"BROTHER!" thundered an unmistakable voice across the hall. Thor bolted through the vast door, his feathered helm greatly askew, and an immense drinking horn in his hand. His face was already flushed with mead.

"Awww fuck." I hissed.

"Loki!" hissed a matronly voice from behind me, and I turned to see Mother, or simply Frigga as I thought of her. " Don't use such crude mortal curses!" she chastised and embraced me swiftly. "Welcome home dear, please try to remain here for me than two weeks this time without us having to chain you somewhere!" Frigga sat down in her chair and turned her attention to a large goblet of red wine (actually a plastic My Little Pony cup.) and spoke nothing more. Nothing about how she'd regretted deciding to exile me ten years ago for a petty, drunken mistake and no word on how she had missed me.

By now Thor has come stumbling over. For some reason I am unable to fathom his face is beaming with happiness as he sees me for the first time in ten Midgard years. We've been at others throats for millennia, perhaps even far longer, yet he still managed to regard me with such acceptance when I'd regained his favor. "BROTHER!" he booms again and embraces me in a great bear hug, and slops mead all over my back. "Welcome back!"

He broke away and caught sight of the Malinda's lovely form. Now that she'd consumed a golden apple her face shone with a glowing beauty that made her look wholly Asgardian. His eyes didn't bother to focus on the crown and love bites marking her as mine. "Well well!" Thor suddenly purred, " What delectable little wrench is this? Did you bring her for me, brother?"

I felt my hate suffuse the whole of my body, and I yearned to lash out at him, but Malinda acted faster. In a flash almost to fast for Asgardian eyes to follow, she slapped him viciously. " I am Malinda the Serpent of Gallifrey. And I am here as his fiancé, so watch your drunken tongue!"

Frigga gasped in horror as she struck her beloved son, but shock from Malinda's words suffused both mine and Odin's being. I hadn't expected her to take my plan to regain favor by proclaiming love any further. Why was she claiming such a thing? I couldn't see any way it would directly benefit her. I couldn't help but to notice that she'd also never released my hand from hers since we'd entered. Had she began to form some type of kinship to me?

"Is that true?" said Father. Despite all his lies, and the countless times he'd forgotten completely of my existence, he was the only figure I had to call a Father. He'd shown me more compassion than Laufey ever had.

"Yes," Malinda said and made a show of adjusting her crown. "He asked me to be his wife back at my TARDIS. And I have agreed." she said in what was a very bold voice for her. Malinda spoke confidently at all times, but there was always an edge of doubt to the inflection of her words. I couldn't resist but to milk the moment for the entirely of it's worth.

"Yes. She has accepted me exactly as I am, and suffused my heart with the greatest joy imaginable." I added, disgusted by how true those words sounded to my emotions, and I leaned down to kiss her. She accepted, even going so far as to wrap her arm around my shoulders. The feel of those soft, warm lips caused a maddening lust to boil within my sluggish Frost Giant blood. It took the entirety of my patience to pull away, my every nerve screamed to ravish her right here and now.

"Unbelievable! How in the universe could my brother score with a Goofarian? Are you blind Goofarian? You sure the wrench isn't a Frost Giant? Careful Father, have you forgotten the results of Loki's last children? They might bring a giantess with a thousands breasts upon the world!" he bellowed, and laughed raucously.

"Brother, if you value your tongue than I suggest that you hold it!" I warned, and fingered the handle of the curved dagger in my belt, a relic from my brief childhood in Jotunheim.

"Alright!" Frigga commanded in her sternest tone. "Sit! Everyone, including you Gallifreyan."

Malinda clearly didn't care to be addressed by such a title and she shot her venomous look. We obeyed, Thor practically collapsed and almost toppled his chair, and all the while taking another deep swig from his drinking horn.

I proceeded to change Malinda's plate into an actual gleaming platter fit for a woman as beautiful as herself, but she stopped my hand when I tried to do the same with her cup. "No. It's fine, the plate was disgusting but there is no need to go unnaturally modifying an Iron Man cup for me."

"There most certainly is, I am obliged to provide you only with the finest luxuries, and Tony Stark is a pampered dick hole with a weak sense of humor at best, but most importantly I refuse to let you put those lips on the image of another man." I snapped back bluntly.

"Well I have a perfectly capable drinking horn at my side" she said, gesturing to the horn she wore at her belt.

"No that wont do, horns are far to phallic in symbolism for a woman to be drinking from." I protested sternly, lowering my voice to a dangerous tone.

And, again to my surprised she snapped right back. "Its FINE, Loki. The only thing phallic here is your attitude, stop being a dick!" I was beginning to truly see why she was called Malinda the Serpent, I saw hints of thin fangs flash momentarily in her mouth as she spoke.

Odin and Thor burst into laughter upon hearing her heated words. This was near unfathomable; she'd not only back sassed me, but elicited laughter from the only resemblance of family I had.

"Marissa, I wont have you speaking in such foul language at this table to!" Frigga snapped angrily.

"It's Malinda!" she corrected fiercely, and again I saw her flashing her fangs.

Thor proceeded to break the tension with a drunken retelling of one of his insipid adventures. To my relief Malinda didn't seem charmed by his heroics and she winced every time he referred to himself as "The Mighty Thor."

As he rambled on onward about his contrived adventures, I couldn't help but to catch sight of myself reflected in one of the silver goblets I'd transformed to my tastes, and I shuddered at the image. A sunken faced, twisted old man stared back at me, with cold, beady and mismatched eyes, a gap toothed leer, and skin etched with more wrinkles and scars than counting. It wasn't my true Asgardian face, but I hardly recalled the features of that face.

Two decades ago the enchantress Karnilla had cursed my Asgardian form with this loathsome visage, insuring that all others saw the coldness of my heart etched clearly on my features. I could assume other faces, but any form I considered to be the form of Loki was affixed with this face. Even I was powerless to remove the loathsome curse, if I understood Karnilla correctly, it wouldn't be lifted until my heart knew both the beauty of love and agony of betrayal. But witches were prone to poetic yet meaningless incantations...chances are it would end only when I regained Karnilla's favor or when I surpassed my current power.

It only raised the question, why did Malinda stay at my side when she had only this loathsome visage to gaze upon? Yet, I'd never seen so much as a single hint of disgust in her expressions.

As time wore on and the mead began to make its endless rounds about the hall the Gods and Goddesses sank to more and more deliberating behaviors. Volstagg fell asleep in a jug of mead with a drumstick shoved in his mouth, Freya ripped off the front of her dress and pranced about bare breasted, Balder stripped naked except for a scandalously tight speedo and began to strum on his harp, and Thor took to pissing in braziers in attempt to put them out. Ordinarily I was more than pleased to join them, Asgardians only tended to approve of my inclination to mischief while they were shit faced drunk, but tonight I found it quite appealing to resist. I merely slipped at the mead in my horn, and watched Malinda carefully. She rarely spoke, busied herself by sampling from the Asgardian bounty but didn't eat profoundly, only occasionally took a deep drink of her horn, and avoided glances from the increasingly naked Gods and Goddess.

"Malinda, I wish to speak to Tyr regarding my son Fenrir. Perhaps you should go speak to some of the Goddesses. I am certain they are more than eager to speak to a Time Child." I said, lying smoothly with every word. I cared nothing for the monstrous product of my loins, Fenrir; and the Goddesses of Asgard would sooner accept a flea than a woman not of their species.

"Oh...alright..." she said with a shrug, refilled her horn and wondered off the other end of the hall, looking vaguely frightened. I smiled, eager to see what she would do once she witnessed the true faces of the Gods and Goddesses of this realm. I feigned conversation with Tyr, although by this point he was so inebriated he though he was speaking to a raccoon.

I kept firm eye upon Malinda. She was first approached by the half naked Freya, and the two seemed to converse rather calmly, so long as Malinda avoided the sight of her bulbous tits. Freya was the glorious golden haired Goddess of love, passion and sexuality, and generally one of the kinder Goddesses within these walls. I'd played my share of tricks on her, but overall I bore her no ill grudge. She was one of the few who was willing to share her bed with me, and not shudder in horror when she woke in the morning. Freya did something odd and handed Malinda a compact mirror from within her skirts, presumably for Malinda to check her makeup. Malinda did so, spent a moment inspecting her eyeliner, than returned the mirror to Freya without comment. I couldn't hear their conversion, but Freya appeared to be glowing with joy. So much that she gave Malinda a quick hug, turned away and ripped off the rest of her dress, and proceeded to chase after Balder.

Than Malinda encountered the strumpet, Sif, Thor's wife, with her midnight black tresses, and lovely sneering features. Sif regarded Malinda as though she were nothing more than an ant in the way of her boot. I suppose her malicious hate for me and all associated with Loki would never truly quell, but I didn't ever intend for her to forgive me for taking blade to her hair. I'd done it out of defiance, to shame her before her husband and the Aesir for daring to toy with the affections of a Trickster. I caught some her acidic words to Malinda, all the usual flavor words. "tricked" "lies" "fuck" "blade" "jealous". I suppose that would be an accurate summary of my relationship with Sif, but I wouldn't allow those words to invade the life I yearned for with Malinda.

Once the Goddesses congregated away from Malinda, Thor chose this moment to shamble forward, his repulsive, enormous cock still free, and lock his arms brazenly about her. "AH Balinda! The Goofarian! How are you!"

I watched her claw her way viciously out of his grasp, "Thor...just back away please. You've had a lot to drink."

"Nonsense!" he thundered, and yanked Malinda's hand toward his waist, "Say have you met Mjolnir? Only the biggest, baddest and most fearsome weapon of the Gods, and my hammer isn't half bad either!"

She yanked herself free, "I am warning you Thor...do I need to summon my fiancé?"

"Fiancé?" he bellowed in confusion, "No, no. Didn't Loki buy you in LA to apologize for taking a shit in my wife's underwear drawer?"

"I did no such thing, and would never apologize for that!" I hissed as I moved to Malinda's side, and she stepped eagerly towards me, "This is my woman.I am taking her as my wife. Know your place Thor."

Thor thrust his face against mine, " I know my place, brother. It's right here, claiming her as my own. She'll never have you, old man. The ladies want a God, not a demon."

Than in an instant Thor seized Malinda round her waist and placed her like meat across his shoulder, and began to charge though the hall with her has his prize pillaged from his own half brother.

I allowed the rage within free reign and in split moment of time I was tearing toward Thor on four the monstrous paws of a grey wolf, but before I could lunge a strike Thor suddenly crumbled to the ground with a shriek of pain, clutching his cheek. I circled around, and to my astonishment saw a snow white serpent coiled around his neck, squeezing with all her might, hood flared wide and repeatedly sinking her fangs into his face.

I suspected that Malinda was a largely self taught shapeshifter, but to assume the form of a rare cobra so swiftly spoke wonders of her ability. She unwound herself from Thor's neck and growled in that unnerving way only a cobra could manage.

Thor tossed about, bellowing curses of rage as the venom pumped through his body, but remarkably he managed to pull himself into a kneeling position. "Malinda, "he blubbered, "I cry forgiveness."

The white cobra flared her hood wider and spat two streams of venom directly into his eyes. I felt a surge of pride and desire for her. The cobra slithered to my side and wound herself about my paw, and we resumed our usual forms.

Luckily it seemed most of the hall was to blinded by mead to really understand why Thor was howling out in pain. She took my arm and wound it protectively around her. "Loki, can we please go? I...I don't care much for most of these Gods."

"A wise observation Time Child, follow me. I know somewhere a bit more quite. " I spared Thor a glance, still on his knees, clawing at his eyes and mewling with pain, his veins black with the poison rushing through them. "You would do well not to forget your place again brother, it is there, kneeling before me." I sneered, and lead Malinda away.

I lead her to a vast immaculate garden just outside of the hall, flowers of every species and color bloomed despite the climate and the relatively weak sunlight here in Asgard, even the fact that it was night had no meaning to the blooms. The sky was hung with the dusty glow of thousands of galaxies, five moons in different phases, innumerable stars and nebulae. I was immune to the sight, but Malinda drank it in with astonished eyes.

We had to step over quite a few Gods and Goddesses that rolled about, fornicating in the rosebushes. Malinda stared at each pair with an opened mouth, "Dear God..." she murmured.

"Yes?" I answered jokingly.

She smacked my arm, "Don't be cocky. I am just commenting...look at them! There just...going for it in the bushes!"

"What? Gallifreyans don't make love in gardens?"

She was gawking in horror at a Goddess who was moaning wantonly as she took her pleasure anally. "Uh...no. We don't. Most of us are not even viviparous, we were woven in looms or something like that...why did you bring me here again?"

I lead her under the vast canopy of an immense weeping willow, against the trunk sat a stone bench with just enough room for two to sit comfortably upon. I sat down and took her hands, urging her to do the same. "I brought you here so we could speak in private. Tell me...what do you think of Asgard?"

"Asgard...she...she's glorious. Awe inspiring really...but..."

"But the Aesir, what of my adoptive people?" I prodded gently.

"They...they are children! Drunken fools, harsh, misogynistic, backward fiends...they are not any better than Midgardians. Asgardians just cheat death and have more power. I want to weep that humanity once accepted them as Gods. And that dumbfuck Thor...the humans still worship him! " she seethed, and that sibilant tone coupled with those lovely words caused my heart to surge with an unknown emotion.

"Yes. Yes you see the flaws that I see!" I urged, and held her hands tightly.

"And Thor is next in line for the throne? That...that's utter bullshit. Nothing will ever change in Asgard with him on the throne." she commented bitterly, still seething about how he'd tried to run off with her.

"So you see my predicament. The throne belongs to me." I proclaimed proudly.

She smiled, but shook her head, "I am not denying that this realm just might be great with you ruling over her, but I am not here to get involved in a Game of Thrones. I can't even stand the books."

"And why are you here, Time Child?"

"Other than the fact that your holding me hostage?" she challenged rebelliously.

"You don't seem to be acting like a prisoner." I whispered, sliding my hands up her bare arms.

"You know very well why I am here." she near moaned and submitted to my embrace, locking her arms around my neck and hungrily surging for my lips. We collided so passionately that my helm knocked her delicate crown askew, but she didn't seem to notice. For some reason I still didn't quite fathom she kissed me as thought her very salvation depended upon it, furiously battling me with her warm, lithe tongue.

"Wait" I said, reluctantly breaking her kiss, and standing before her. "Would you do something for me?"

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"Kneel before me." I commanded in my gentlest tone.

There was a brief mutinous flash in her eyes, but slowly and seductivly she sank down to her knees. I smiled, and caressed her hair. "You look so beautiful like that."

She stared up at me with that paralyzing gaze, and boldly placed her hand on my thigh, and slid it up to caress where I most yearned for her touch. "I am not kneeling to obey you, I am doing it because you have something I want."

She left me speechless once again, and showed no hesitation in fondling me, nor when she began to unfasten the lacings of my trousers. I felt a sudden dread rise in my throat. I didn't measure as impressive as either a Frost Giant or an Asgardian, even on human terms I only measured as average. I typically used illusion to deceive women into believing that they saw what ever they desired, but illusion didn't work with Malinda. She would have to accept me exactly as I was.

I kept expecting her to reject me...yet her eyes remained filled with a lustful hunger once she'd exposed me. I couldn't detect a hint of disappointment as she caressed, and lightly kissed my stiffening cock.

"Do you approve?" I inquired, starring into her eyes.

She smiled, once again that genuine, lively smile that had tempted me on first sight. "It is certainly something worth being on my knees for."

I grinned, feeling a surge of power. She certainly seemed to know which words would please me. Without me even having to command her she began to explore with her lips, and sucked delicately on my bared head. Strangely I felt powerful and masculine as I reached my full potential, and still Malinda pleasured me eagerly. When she became bold enough to grant me entrance to her mouth and suck upon my shaft, I felt my self restraint snapping violently. I took it upon myself to firmly seize her head, and ram my length as far down her throat as I could manage, almost cumming once I felt myself slide past her tonsils.

Poor Malinda gagged, choked and squealed weakly at the sudden invasion...but she remained on her knees, and she made no effort to break away.

"Ah milady, I apologize. This is how I demand that it be done. Can you accept that to?" I groaned, clinching my hands in her curls and slowly thrusting the remainder of my length past her trembling lips, and gasping as the narrow tube of her throat closed around the swollen end of my cock. "If it's any comfort, it will be over quite soon. Just be calm, and keep swallowing it. "

Malinda responded. I'd expected her to struggle, but instead she slowly lowered her head,urged her muscles to calm and managed to open her mouth even wider, granting me an even deeper angle in which to penetrate. I eagerly took advantage of this, and began to thrust with far more force than was nessarry. Being so deep within her throat felt exactly like thrusting deep within a woman but with the added allure of her on her knees; helpless, gagging, in a fair amount of pain, and completely at my mercy. In only a matter of seconds I submitted to orgasm, and felt myself spurting wildly down her throat, my hands fisted into claw in her hair and I was helpless but to join the rest of procreating gods in vocalizing my pleasure.

Soon enough I released her and withdrew. Involuntary tears had seeped down her cheeks, and just as involuntary I leaned down to kiss them away, holding her with a tenderness that had completely abandoned me seconds before. "I am so sorry, Time Child. You were brave to suffer through that."

"Just warn me next time, Loki." she said, regaining her breath, and massaging her jaw. "I don't mind rough...just please, make sure I am ready!"

"Next time?" I questioned bluntly, "You mean...you intend to stay for more?"

"Well that was a bit scary, but I am still intrigued. For the moment, yes." she whispered, looking into my eyes and staring intently on my lips. How could she possibly see something desirable in the hideous visage all others saw?

"Why?" I questioned, unable to simply accept my good fortune of attracting the affections of such a enchanting woman.

"It's both simple and complicated. I like you, even though I know it is unwise of me. I know this wont end well, but right now i don't care. Is that wrong?" she pondered aloud, still staring into my eyes and caressing my cheeks.

"For my sake, I hope not." She was even bold enough to allow me to caress her half exposed breasts, and as she kissed my mouth her desire was positively ravenous.

"Mmm, Malinda, I yearn to deflower you right here and now." I whispered in her ear.

I'd expected her to perhaps recoil with a blush of shyness...but once more she deceived my expectations. She indeed drew back, but only to burst into the wildest peals of laughter I'd yet heard. "Deflower? What the hell do you think I am, some vestal virgin? No virgin in the universe could accept what you just pulled!"

I practically recoiled from her embrace, "You mean to tell me you're tainted? You've laid with another?" the very thought of any other man touching her pale flesh filled me with a murderous rage.

She was still laughing, "Lain with, blown and fucked another...several others...I have even had it in the ass! I don't even remember what man "deflowered" me. Didn't matter to me. I was glad to have that particular threshold world has moved on since whatever era this realm is locked within. Virginity has nothing to do with a woman's worth anymore."

"You...your sickening! Your no more than a street walking harlot!" I screamed, not bothering to hold back my rage. How could I adjust to the idea of another man befouling her lovely form?

Malinda hissed in a dangerous serpentine tone, and she actually pushed me away. Perhaps I was ill prepared for it, but she possessed quite a bit of strength for a female, enough to overpower me when I wasn't expecting it. She whipped about and snarled, "If your going to act like a sexist misogynistic pig like everyone else about it than I'll leave. I'll take the godamn Bifrost if I must...I am sure your good friend Heimdall will be pleased to hear your keeping a Time Lady trapped here."

"Wait, Malinda...I didn't...I still...you're still..." I relented in sudden panic. Why was I acting this way? She'd proved herself so accepting of my flawed nature...perhaps I would have to overlook this particular flaw to keep that favor. " That's the way here in Asgard..."

" Well guess what? Asgard is not the universe. These Nine Worlds of yours...they aren't a speck of star dust compared to what lies beyond. And do you know what concept tends to dominate in the vast ocean of time? That women are not property be conquered, claimed and possessed by man...regardless if that man be a mortal, a God, a husband or lover. You think you're so powerful, and so meaningful to the universe because some call you a God. Well, Loki Laufeyson, all that means is that you've climbed out the primordial ocean and taken your first steps into the universe. It means you passed the test of mortality. That in no way gives you the right to claim me, and judge me a harlot when you learn that others have been here first. Besides, I am 90 years old, you can't even find a 19 year old virgin on any galaxy most of the time. Is that what you really want? A girl who will whimper, cry and lay helplessly beneath you? Shit...for a God I don't think you know anything about pleasure. "

I wasn't sure I'd ever seen a woman grow so enraged, and I had to suppress the devious urge to ask her if she was having her menses. I had no particular urge to get slapped, or perhaps even have cobra venom spat into my eyes as she'd done to Thor. "Thats not what I meant, calm down and come return to me. I have worked far to hard for you to accept my embrace."

"No...I don't think so. I wouldn't want to taint the all powerful pure Loki with my poisoned pussy." she snapped back. "Fuck! I can't believe I am getting lectured about virginity from a man who just found it fit to shove his dick down my throat without proper warning!" There where those fangs again, and they where dripping with venom as she screamed.

"I...I am suh...sugh..." the words were a thorny bramble caught in my throat, so I did the only thing I knew to convey submission and fell to my knees. "I spoke out of ignorance, it was wrong of me and I neglected to honor you. Please forgive me." It wasn't much better, but it was better than choking on the foul word "sorry." Sorry implied that I regretted my actions. But I regretted nothing.

Her expression softened as she looked down on me, "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, please. It's sickening. Give me back my TARDIS first."

I nodded and unfastened the locket. I'd studied its energies in the past few hours, and while it was certainly a potent piece of technology, it certainly wasn't capable of time and space travel. Whatever item disguised as her TARDIS was certainly hiding well. I couldn't detect any other abnormal energies about her form. It looked as if I would have to earn her trust before I laid eyes upon it.

"Thank you." she said as I surrendered the necklace to her. " This was my Mother's TARDIS by the way, not mine. I am one of the few Gallifreyans who had a mother. It's quite special to me. Now, I shouldn't, you don't deserve it, but I forgive you. And I will stay the night...so long as you speak and treat me with respect."

"Of course." I submitted, disgusted with myself. I'd known this woman only for three days, and spoken at length to her for one, and already I was graveling before her. Was I no better than Thor, was I not above the vestigial instinct to earn the love of a woman?

"Alright then. I am leaving Asgard at sunrise, if you want to spend anymore time with me, than would you care to move to your chambers?"

I rose and settled for clasping her warm hand. I savored her soft warmth, only twenty degrees above my own body temperature. Her flesh was not searing hot like the skin of the Aesir, Vanir and the humans. I didn't know much about Gallifreyian physiology, but I could clearly hear two heart beat and predicated her body temperature at around 50 degrees.

I lead her in silence back out of the garden.

My palace was on the edge of Asgard, perched within a cliff face that overlooked the Bifrost, the primordial ocean below it, and a vast sea of stars and galaxies. It was easily the most picturesque spot within the realm of Asgard, but for eons it had been haunted by terrible demons. I didn't mind that, I built my walls here anyway and let them either deal with me, or leave in defeat. The walk there was arduous even in the best of times, but as we approached the stairs cut directly into the cliff face, Malinda began to stumble and lag considerably. I turned to face her, " Something bothering you milady?"

"These goddamn heels!" she cursed, a sob in her voice. " They weren't meant for walking...It's hard enough to walk on two legs, much less in these abominations."

I could sympathize on that matter, I'd spent enough time as a female to know who incredibly painful heels could be. I didn't hesitate as I moved to her side, and lifted her clear off her feet and cradled her in my arms. Protest flashed in her eyes, but her pain proved stronger and she said nothing.

"You speak as if you don't spend much time in this lovely form." I pressed, although I already knew that she did not. In the four days I'd been following her I learned quickly that she seemed more fond of the form of a serpent.

"No...you saw one of my forms back in the hall. It always outcast me in Gallifrey...a shapeshifting Gallifreyian...they didn't know what to make of me. I love being a snake...especially a cobra when I am really pissed off."

"It's a incredible transformation, I am fond of assuming the form of a snake as well. Now, there is a faster way inside of the palace. Do you mind heights?"

"Heights?" she questioned timidly.

"Nothing to worry abut, you are quite safe with me." I assured her, and instead laying my foot onto the next stair, I steeped onto thin air, and rose a few inches upward. She didn't notice the difference until about my third step into the air, and than she gasped in panic and buried her face in my neck.

"Ahh shit...I recall now...some of the stories called the you Sky Walker. Said you had magic shoes that enabled you to walk across the air."

"Almost...I am able to enchant anything to be feather one of my impressive skills, but Midgardians were once easily impressed. I could enchant you with the same power, but I am quite fond of this current situation." I said, pressing her face closer to my neck.

"Really?" she murmured, "because I can make it pretty torturous for you, you know?" and true to her words she began use our intimate contact to her advantage, and treaded her hands into my hair, and kissed my throat and collarbone with firm, hungry kisses.

Still ascending into the sky, I groaned with longing, grabbed a fistful of her golden spun locks and forced her mouth hard against mine. She responded with her usual ravenous passion, sending a surge of heat through my sluggish blood. I accelerated to the point of running through the sky, I felt fear thrumming though Malinda's body, but she distracted herself nicely by keeping her eyes closed and lips locked on mine. Using mere currents of air I rose up past the wall and torrents, and headed to the highest golden spire, finally touching down onto the edge of the balcony adjoining my private chambers. She breathed a sigh of relief, but made no effort to dislodge herself from my arms.

With a touch of my hand the doors unlocked, and I carried her inside. To my knowledge she was the first woman I'd taken here in such a manner...all the others I'd either deceived, or paid. I had certainly never walked through the sky with one in my arms, nor laid her down onto my bed and pinned her down with my arms and mouth. Still, no form of protest. Her fingers roved up under the armor plating my chest and shoulders, desperately seeking a way to unlatch them.

I released her from my embrace to help her cause and stripped down to just my tunic and trousers. Gently she lifted the golden helm from my head, and her eyes flooded only with unparalleled desire when she drank in my unveiled face, smoothed her fingertips across my cheeks and following with her lips. I still couldn't understand what she could have possibly seen to elicit such a reaction, but now certainly wasn't the time to question it.

Still no reluctance as I slowly unlaced her heavy corset, she merely gazed up at my with those lust laden eyes, panting softly and letting her fingers explore beneath my tunic. Certainly when she felt the sagging flesh of this maddening curse, she would turn away in disgust...but still nothing but wanton acceptance from her. She wrapped her arms around my chest, legs around my waist, pressed my aching manhood flush against her own heated lust, and even kicked off her heels in earnest. At last her corset fell away, revealing soft, luscious breasts as white as snow, tipped with nipples the color of tiny pale rosebuds. Helplessly I fell onto them with my mouth, unable to recall ever kissing, sucking and nipping at flesh so smooth and lovely.

After a few delirious moments her hands began tugging at the lacing of my trousers. Forgetting completely about my lack of confidence I stripped off my tunic, and helped her with the lacings. I felt only desire in her fingers as she grasped me, and stroked lightly enough to seem timid, yet eager enough to prove she wasn't having doubts.

Without breaking our kiss I pressed her flat onto her back, and curled my fingers under the hem of her skirt. She allowed me to pull it down her legs , but I grew to impatient to show the same kindness to her fishnet stockings, so I ripped them shamelessly off her thighs. "Hey!" she protested weakly.

"I'll fix it later." I said, clawing my fingers under her panties and quickly managed to remove them in the same manner, and I trembled with lust as I finally drank in the sight of her naked, and yearning body. I placed my hands on her knees and urged her to open them, she was willing to obey, but not without a endearing degree of hesitation, i even sense a thread of fear in her claimed she was deflowered, but clearly there was a certain degree of innocence about her.

I shifted so that I was now kissing my way down her body, and lightly caressing her petals with my fingers. Overall I desired to physically be the male sex, because women were so soft and yielding if properly aroused and capable of providing the most intense pleasure. Her sex was wet, and yearning for my affections, begging me to simply plunge inside her, but I refused. I wouldn't forget the fact that she'd already pleasured me in a manner most women would refuse, and I reciprocated, at first teasing her by lightly brushing my finger against the pearl like apex of vulva. She whimpered softly in response, and once I had her gasping in need I took over with my tongue.

She mewled out in protest, "Wait...thats not necessary. It's not my favorite..."

"No, be quite. Do not question the judgment of a God." I cut her off firmly, and ended any other refusal by sucking firmly on her clitoral hood. The Asgardians enjoyed mocking my tendency to switch sexes on occasion, but few knew that doing so left me with more than sufficient knowledge of how to give pleasure. I gently explored her sex with my tongue, paying close attention to what type of affections elicited the most excited moans from her. When it was quite apparent that her body now craved me, I surrendered to my desires, rose to pin her down by the shoulders, and penetrated her without hesitation.

The act elicited a pleasured gasp from each of us, Malinda's a stunning cry of fulfillment and with just a twinge of pain, and mine of complete lustful need. I found it amazing I didn't surrender to orgasm instantly. She didn't tear like a virgin, but didn't yield as pliantly as a whore, and the warmth radiating from her body was absolutely bewitching to my frozen nature.

"Loki," she whispered, her whisper of my name causing my desire to somehow burn greater, "you don't need to hold me down. I want this as much as you." I obeyed, and removed my hands from her shoulders, and she responded by literally enwrapping me with both her arms and legs and crushing her mouth onto mine.

I began to thrust slowly and deeply, merely teasing both her and myself, but soon enough I found the dense ridged area just a few inches within her. I lifted her hips high off the bed, and plunged in at an upwards angle. The Goddesses seemed to forget that being only average sized allowed me to access that bundle of nerves easily, and I intended not to let Malinda forget it. Her cry of ecstasy was almost a sob, she clutched my shoulders and with her eyes begged for more. I obliged, and pressed against it again and again until with an impassioned scream she orgasmed, her body falling completely limp within my grasp. She sought out my lips and kissed me with violent insistency.

Afterwards she was quite content to lay and simply provide the release that I sought, I quickly abandoned technique and simply thrusted to satisfy my desire, yet did not simply lay immobile. She met and responded to each of my thrusts, freeing involuntary moans from me. I simply wasn't used to getting so much response and participation from a woman.

As I neared the edge Malinda caught my eyes with hers, and I was suddenly aware that I'd never been quite so intimate with any other others kept their distance from me; perhaps closing their eyes, and twisting her faces from mine or merly laying there unresponsively while I took my pleasure. However Malinda's limbs were coiled about me in as serpentine as fashion as her form could produce, and our lips rarely parted, so much so that we were even sharing the same breath and she urged me so deeply inside her. It was almost impossible to think we'd ever been two complete strangers, and not this one, lovely being.

With a few more deep thrusts I submitted to my own tide of ecstasy. Perhaps it was just my disbelief this chance encounter had occurred, but I couldn't remember orgasm ever lasting quite so long, nor satisfying me so completely and throughout every moment of it she kissed me, and held me tightly.

I collapsed breathlessly onto her, and she merely cooed with contentment and left her arms around me. For a long moment neither of us felt the need to speak, and merely lay there unmoving and happy to keep it that way but the gravity of the situation was crushing down on me. The only woman I'd ever felt a true connection with was claiming she would leave me by dawn, I had to remedy this. It was clear enough to me now that she must stay with me, and I would do that with force if I had to.

"Malinda, my sweet serpent, why must you leave at dawn?" I pressed, trying to assess just how much force would be necessary.

"I...well...I guess I don't _have_ to. I don't have any other pressing matters..." she relented, smiling.

"Please, stay here. I promise I shall always strive to honor and adore you. I'll give you anything you desire, you shall never want for anything. " I again graveled with my words. If you really wanted to pull a clever trick, you always graveled before them.

"Really?" she said indeed sounding intrigued , "Honestly I am not one for wanting much of anything, except books, fashion and my freedom. And if I am understanding you correctly, I can't have both Loki and my freedom."

"No, that's impossible. You must stay here with me. I won't have my wife wondering wildly through the fabric of space and time."

And again she merely laughed, "Ever seen the meme that says "Wow...that escalated quickly?" Because it certainly fits you damn well. I never agreed to anything about becoming a wife, so stop speaking to me as if I am. If you want me, than my TARDIS stays. I do what I want, Loki."

"As do I. So what would you suggest? How can I earn you?"

"Well first things first if you really want me to stay, stop talking about me like a prize or piece of property. I dont think you can help that tho...it seems to be the prevailing idea in Asgard. But please, try. I know your better than the other Asgardians. "

"Very well, I will strive to honor you. How would you like me to start?"

"I dunno...take me on dates, maybe make me a girlfriend first...that kinda thing." she offered gently, and I couldn't help but to practically gag at her words.

"That's insipid Midgard custom, and I fail to see the point in any of this. I already know we are equally compatible."

"Well, sorry, but I don't. I need dates. Besides, they do actually date on Gallifrey...Gallifreyians are capable of some of the most awe inspiring love ever. "

"Very well, I loathe the term but I am honored to treat you as a proper date. Now, would you be willing to stay the night so I can take you on a proper outing in the morning?" I didn't voice that I wouldn't accept any refusal.

To my astonishment she accepted, and wrapped her arms around me, "Of course it will. Really, it would be silly for me indeed to just run off at dawn. Even a Time Lady dosnt often meet a God, both in life and in bed."

I smiled and kissed her, perhaps in time I wouldn't even need force or trickery to keep her in my arms. I pulled the thick wolf and bear furs that served as my blankets across us, and she cuddled against my chest. This was again unprecedented, despite all my millennia of life, I'd rarely cuddled with a woman. I was more than willing to keep my arms locked around her and return the favor.

Weariness crept steadily upon me as I let the contentment sink in. I hadn't slept since she roused me from my drug hazed stupor in Midgard. I'd spent every moment of my time obsessing over how to take her as my own, and shadowing her footsteps while taking great care not to be seen.

I closed my eyes, but before I let my consciousness surrender into slumber I envisioned a series of runic symbols; the 24 glyphs Odin himself had pulled from the well of Mirmir. With these glyphs the gods could do anything from write simple sentences, to weave incredible magics. I choose the runes Isa the Icicle, and Kenna the Torch, envisioned the glyphs burning upon every door and window within the palace. If I'd woven the magic correctly, I'd cast an spell throughout the entire castle that would render her TARDIS useless.

I would keep her, and take her as my wife. Even if it took time. And something told me that I had all the time in the universe.


End file.
